Writer's Block
Writer's Block 'is the twentieth piece of episodic content to be released for the game. This episode revolves around Dinah, who has been asked by Andrew from the Literature Club to write a short story. Dinah's feelings for Brendan are even stronger than ever, as is her jealousy of Kat, Brendan's girlfriend. Dinah bases her new story ''Sunset ''on two characters similar to herself and Brendan, Brendan's character being a vampire. Kat and Spud act as the primary antagonists in her story. ''Sunset ''is a parody of "Twilight". Synopsis ''Dinah has joined the Centerscore Literature Club, and has been asked to write a short story. Can you help her to write a story good enough to be printed in the school magazine? Plot Dinah writes the first five pages of her story and emails it to the Lit Club. Mallika and Ashley like the romantic aspect of the story, but Andrew, the head of the club, feels that the characters and the world didn't seem real, due to Dinah's lack of descriptions. He also tells her that he should try to understand the motive behind Katrina's (Kat's) evil and then re-write the story. Dinah learns a lot of information about Kat. She learns that she and Spud seem to hate each other, and that Kat has no friends besides Brendan. She learns that Kat seems guilty around Brendan lately, and finally discovers that something interesting went on between Spud and Kat. Dinah confronts Kat about this, and she ends up admitting that she kissed Spud (in the episode '''Spud the Stud), which causes Dinah to blackmail her into telling Brendan. Dinah feels that Brendan deserves a chance to learn the truth from Kat before Dinah tells him. That night, Dinah re-writes Sunset, and makes sure to add descriptions to the world and the characters. She gives Katrina motive, saying that she and Brendward (Brendan) are the only two vampires in the world and that Katrina is afraid of losing the only one she has left. In the final scene of Sunset, Dinahella (Dinah) and Katrina join forces along with Brendward to fight off a werewolf pack, led by the werewolf Smud (Spud). The next day, Dinah takes the story back to the Literature Club. To Dinah's surprise, everyone (even Andrew) loves the story. Andrew offers to print it in the school magasine and Dinah quickly agrees. Later that day, Brendan tells Dinah that Kat cheated on him by kissing another guy. Dinah tries to explain to Brendan that maybe Kat wasn't right for him, and that Kat must have been under a lot of pressure because Spud is her ex-boyfriend, after all. Brendan responds by saying he didn't even mention that the boy was Spud. Dinah confesses that she knew about the kiss. Brendan is thrown into an outrage and calls Dinah "just as bad as Kat!", before storming off. Characters Playable Characters *Dinah- Dinah is the only playable character in this episode. She is trying to write a good story by understanding her nemesis, Kat. Main Characters *Dinah- see above *Brendan- Kat's boyfriend and Dinah's crush *Kat- Brendan's overbearing girlfriend with a shocking secret to hide *Spud- Kat's ex-boyfriend who kissed her after Hector helped him win Kat's heart in Spud the Stud *Andrew- the head of the Literature Club who Dinah is trying to impress with her story Other Characters *Mallika- Mallika has been friends with Dinah since they saw 'The Assassins' at a concert in The Concert. Mallika is the one who gets Dinah to join the Literature Club *Ashley- A member of the 'nerd group' at school with a sweet side. Ashley is a Lit Club member who likes Dinah's story right from the beginning *Brendward- a main character in Sunset who is based off of Brendan *Dinahella- the main character in Sunset ''who is based on Dinah *Katrina- the primary antagonist of ''Sunset ''who is based on Brendan's girlfriend, Kat *Smud- the secondary antagonist in ''Sunset, whose character is based on Spud Perfect Ending How to Get To get a perfect ending, follow the walkthrough below (IF YOU DON'T WANT THE GAME SPOILED, DON'T READ BELOW YET!): 1. Dinahella immediately fell for Brendward because he was so... Funny. 2. Katrina was determined to steal Brendward away and... Make him King of the Vampires! 3. What should Dinahella do? Kiss her true love! 4. Is she really evil? Or just misunderstood? Evil. 5. Win glancing minigame. 6. Should I try to find her at her locker or just go straight to the cafeteria? Go to the cafeteria. 7. Win charm minigame. 8. Which should I read? The e-mail to Spud. 9. I... I... I know everything! 10. Kat... If you don't tell him, I will. 11. Win description minigame. 12. What do you mean? Maybe she's not right for you? Bonus Scene SPOILER AHEAD! The bonus scene is of Dinah writing a sequel to Sunset, called Sunset II: Before There's Darkness, There's a Sunset! We'll let you see what Dinah writes. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Year 2